epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Bobdave/Star Wars: Wikian Galaxies. Episode I - The Shadowed Armies. Part I - Unrest
WELCOME YOU LOVELY FUCKERS TO A THING. So like, I came up with this idea and I didn't want anyone else to steal it during the Star Wars hype so I started work on it as soon as I could and just wrote this in my spare time. I can't say that this will be particularly regular but I'm hoping I'll be able to keep this and perhaps Wiki Attack on Titan going even throughout my GCSEs if I have the time. I have a basic story outline planned for this so I'm fairly prepared. Hope you don't mind if I changed some usernames to sound more Star Warsy. You can vote to change that in the poll at the end. But for now, enjoy the show. ---- [http://www.starwars.com/games-apps/star-wars-crawl-creator/?cid=56943e88e4b0834ab593cff2 The Opening Crawl] ---- "Master, I'm not sure I'm prepared for this task" said Jamahl to his mentor. "Is that an insult to my capabilities as a teacher or a comment on your incapabilities as a pupil?" replied the wise Jedi Master Wachow Axelon. "I... uh..." stammered Jamahl. "You'll do fine, my padawan" encouraged Wachow. Jamahl looked along the line of Jedi Interceptors crowding the spaceport runway. Wachow gestured behind his student and the young Jedi turned to see an approaching Trandoshan in a white robe, indicating an aide of the Chancellor. Jamahl turned back to see Wachow hoisting himself into the pilot seat of his Jedi Interceptor. "May the force be with you, Jamahl" he said. "And with you too master." The cockpit was sealed and the Interceptor slowly rotated in preparation for takeoff. Jamahl and all others on the runway were ushered away as the Interceptors engaged their thrusters and launched into the sky. "You are Jamahl Grimes, yes?" said the Trandoshan. "Yes, sir" replied Jamahl. The aide looked Jamahl up and down then hesitated. "Come with me" he eventually muttered. Jamahl was led to the New Senate Building, a gargantuan, opulent dome in the very heart of the capital. At the entrance stood a girl in Jedi robes with a very upright posture. "Tavi!" shouted Jamahl. She turned rigidly towards the noise then lost all sense of sternness when she saw her friend. She ran over to the pair and asked Jamahl a string of unrelenting questions for which he had no time to answer before she was interrupted by the aide. "Miss Wavula, although I understand you may have not seen Mr Grimes in a long time, could you hold your chit chat until after this vitally important task?". Tavi regained her formal composure and offered her apologies. "Do the both of you understand what your job is?" asked their chaperone. "Act as ever-vigilant guards for the Chancellor while he addresses the House of Representatives with his inauguration speech. If a threat should arise, any possible action must be taken to remove that threat with no regards to any factors aside from the Chancellor's safety" droned Jamahl and Tavi in unison. Rolling his eyes, the chancellor's aide led the duo inside the dome. They strolled down a long corridor for what was seemingly an eternity before arriving at the colossal main chamber. Jamahl and Tavi gawked at the impossibly large hall and the multitude of interplanetary representatives for a brief moment before being dragged away and walked to the uppermost maintenance platform. Stopping at the top of the restricted-access staircase, the aide reached for his belt and unclipped two pairs of high-power enhancing lenses and two quick-transmission communication devices. "You must stay on opposite sides of the chamber at all times so you are able to witness everything that occurs in the hall. If you see something unusual, report to your partner and investigate". He handed the equipment to the two. "The speech begins in 15 minutes, be prepared for anything". Jamahl nodded and touched the lightsaber at his side. ---- "You charted our course, Grav?" questioned Wachow. "Yep, our squadron should arrive within the next hour" replied Manuel Gravit, fellow member of the Jedi Council. "This had better not be a waste of time. I must finish Jamahl's training soon" muttered Wachow, half to himself. "Oh, yes, your apprentice. Hasn't he been left to guard the chancellor at his first speech?" Wachow hummed a solemn confirmatory sound. "I'm glad he has his friend Tavi with him, else he might do something rash. He's a perfectly capable fighter and a strong-willed Jedi, but he can be very headstrong sometimes." "Thytria can be rather impulsive too. I'm sure it's just an eagerness to impress their masters" said Manuel. Wachow stayed silent as he pondered about Manuel's suggestion. The Jedi, having just departed the Goulos main runway, were greeted by a regal figure in valuable-looking clothing. "Jedi. What is your business? I was not informed of a visit" said the expensively-clothed man snappily. "Apologies for our unexpected arrival" said Wachow, bowing. "To whom do I owe the pleasure of speaking?" "I am Prince Phlatir of Goulos. My father is not present as he has been overcome by a strange sickness." "I pray that what ails him passes" said Wachow sympathetically. "We are here on orders from the Head of Council as we have received reports of illegal trading and smuggling of crystals from your mines." "What is this slander?" yelled a voice from behind the Prince. "Are you suggesting that Goulos is dishonestly distributing its goods?" asked a similarly but less expensively dressed man around a foot shorter than the Prince. Wachow looked to the Prince for clarification of the small man's status. "My closest advisor, Breindon Xengino" sighed the Prince. "With all due respect, Jedi-" "As if there's any respect in rudely infiltrating our home and accusing us of trade fraud" interrupted Breindon. The Prince shot a sharp look in his direction. "With all due respect, I have no knowledge of any illegal dealings on this planet" finished the Prince. Manuel stepped forward. "Would you allow us to investigate the crystal mines, your highness?" he requested. "Haven't you poked your nose around enough?" said Breindon, infuriated. The Prince stretched his arm out in front of his advisor. "You may indeed. Breindon will lead you there." He glared down at his assistant who reluctantly gestured for the Jedi to follow him. ---- "Agent W. Do you copy? I am very bored. Over" Jella groaned into his communicator. He would have entertained himself by listening to the Chancellor's speech but the winds from the open roof obscured every sound in the pit below. "Roger that, Agent G" came the reply. Jamahl looked across to the other side of the maintenance platform where Tavi was also slumped against the railings. Suddenly she perked up again. "Look to your left on the roof!" came a hurried exclamation. Jamahl jerked his head to see an armoured figure walking steadily to the edge of the roof. "Get to your nearest access hatch and climb up!" Jamahl replied as he hastily made his way to a nearby, small, metallic door. The winds were strong on the exterior of the Senate Building. Jamahl clung to the balance handles on the walls to steady himself. He was unsure of whether to use the force to propel himself to the roof as the rounded surface and strong winds could see him lose his balance, so he frantically edged towards the metal rungs to his right. He reached them and pulled himself up. The Jedi saw Tavi climbing up on the opposite side. He also saw that the armoured figure was aiming a blaster into the Main Chamber. "Hey!" yelled Jamahl in a panic. The assassin's attention was quickly diverted, turning to face Jamahl who had drawn his lightsaber. ---- "Pleased to meet you. I'm Rhyan Yan'qur. I run all the mining operations down here." Rhyan was a tall man with broad shoulders and a red miner's headpiece similar to all the others but with a green stripe going up the middle. He had a trustworthy posture and gaze and a firm handshake which imbued his company with confidence. "Pleasure to make acquaintance with you, Mr Yan'qur" said Wach. "We've been alerted to some kind of trade syndicate or illegal smuggling ring perhaps congregating on this planet. Do you oversee all refinement and trade of these crystals you mine?" "Yessir. Me and the Prince's advisor, Mr Xengino who I believe you met" he affirmed, gesturing to the stout man at the Jedi's side. "If anything goes bad, something's shipped off to the wrong planet, a customer has complaints about impure crystals, cargo get damaged during transport, I'm the one who sorts it out." "So you're sure no unusual dealings have taken place?" probed Wachow. "Sure as these crystals is yellow" responded Rhyan. "I don't believe we have any more business here in that case. Thank you for your time" Wachow said, addressing both Rhyan and Mr Xengino. Rhyan nodded while Mr Xengino acknowledged Wachow's gesture with a guttural grunt. The Jedi then took their leave. "Wach, are you sure there's nothing more to investigate?" inquired Manuel. "This seems like a rather immediate departure considering the potential seriousness of the situation." "Grav, my friend, these people don't have the first clue what we're talking about, we should just let them return to their business" Wach said reassuredly. "If you say so" sighed Manuel, as he positioned himself in the rear cockpit of the Interceptor. ---- Meanwhile, Tavi had climbed to the roof undetected by the assassin and was running up behind them as Jamahl blocked and dodged a barrage of shots with his shining emerald blade. However, the ignition of Tavi's lightsaber alerted the stranger to her presence. Narrowly, they rolled out of the way of the deep blue light, but upon returning to their feet, wobbled with unbalance, leaving Jamahl a chance to slash at the sniper. A man's muffled scream was heard as the gunner looked to his now detached right arm which slid off the edge of the dome into the streets. Panicked, the armoured man slid down himself and jumped into the crowds below. Jamahl and Tavi tenderly stepped their ways to a point where they could see the man use the hover technology in his boots to land safely on the ground and run into the confused masses with his hand over the reddened stump where his arm once was. "I'm gonna go after him" seethed Jamahl as he prepared to somehow make his way down to the base of the Senate House. He was, however, stopped by Tavi's hand on his shoulder. "We need to stay vigilant for any other threats here. Leave him for now". Jamahl reluctantly agreed then shrugged Tavi away from him and descended the ladder. ---- "My fee" demanded Rhyan. "Of course." Rhyan was handed a luminous red orb which he then rolled around in his hands absent-mindedly. "I shouldn't be doing this" he said to himself through gritted teeth. "You should if you don't want to be sharing a funeral with Chancellor Tyg'r" ---- Well, that's the first installment and stuff. Thanks for reading! This took me a fair bit of time so ye, I'd appreciate any comments and feedback :) Was this too long? Yes No, it was fine Far too short, write a novel pl0x Was the use of the opening crawl good? Yes No What's a Star Trek? Do you like the Star Wars'd names? Ye, they's cool Nop, they's dumb I bet you like the prequels Category:Blog posts